Death Note: The L Word
by Tattoo Alchemist
Summary: An AU where the Death Note hasn't come to the human world and L has eyes for Misa Amane.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyright of "Death Note", as well as any other songs, books, movies, or character references made in this fan fiction. All Copyrights Belong to their respective Owners.

**Author's Note:** This is an Alternate Universe story in which I ask the question of "what if the death note didn't come to the human world?" and then I asked, what would happen if it were Misa and L that got together instead of Light and Misa? How would things turn out? I hope to answer those questions in this fic.

© Death Note – Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata – Shueisha

**Death Note: The L Word  
**

**By**

**Tattoo Alchemist**

**Chapter 1: The "Chance" Meeting**

Her name was Misa Amane but everyone knew her name and her face. She was everywhere. She was in magazines, on the big screens in Tokyo, on television, in movies, and on the Internet. It was such a great occupation for her to have but unfortunately her notoriety was what prompted a very chance meeting.

She was walking home late one night after a long photoshoot for a gothic Lolita magazine. Working for magazines, especially fashion magazines, were quite nice since they had allowed her to keep some of the outfits that she would model. The downside to it was how long the photoshoots would last. They would go anywhere from two to five hours and that particular night the shoot had gone on for the longer end of the spectrum.

All Misa wanted to do was to get home, have a very nice relaxing bath, get into her pajamas and crawl into bed. She didn't see the figure of the man who was following her. There were events like this that happened to famous people and Misa was very careless.

The man stepped out in front of her.

"Misa Amane," He called to her.

"Yes?" Misa answered.

"My name is Ohba Kishimoto," He said, "And I'm in love with you."

Misa already had made the connection of the kind of guy he was with how disoriented he seemed and how messy his shirt was. It was obvious to her that he was a stalker and a creepy one at that.

"That's nice of you to say," Misa said, "But I can't love someone I don't even know."

"Then I'll kill you and then myself!" He declared as he pulled out a butcher's knife from the back of his pants.

Misa took a step back; her hand was at her mouth in the shock of seeing the weapon in the light of the streetlamps. She had often heard how people talk about staring death in the face but never before would she have guessed that she would have to face it herself. Even after a man had broken into her house and killed her parents' right in front of her eight-year-old eyes. It seemed to be a cruel fate as well that she would die in the same manner as her parents but she didn't count on something else coming in.

Out of the shadows behind her, another figure sprung into action. The motions were so fast and she was in such a state of fear and panic that her eyes couldn't keep up with the motion. All she saw was that the knife had been dropped out of the stalker's hands and he had been flipped over onto his back and knocked out.

After it was all over Misa saw the figure standing over her stalker. He was a rather hunched figure wearing blue jeans, a baggy white long-sleeved shirt, and he had really messy black hair. He turned his head to face Misa Amane and she was once again seized with dread when she saw his face. It was rather thin and very pale, but it could have just been the street lights, but that's how he seemed. Then there was his eyes, they were wide open with dark bags under his eyes.

"Are you alright, Misa?" He asked his voice sounding rather flat and listless.

After the panic had washed away she asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been a fan of yours ever since the August issue of Eighteen." He answered, "Plus I heard your attacker call out your name."

"Are you a stalker as well?" Misa asked apprehensive that she may have to face the same thing again.

"No," He answered, "I'm just a concerned passerby."

She watched as he reached into his pocket for a cell phone. As he was about to dial a number she noticed how he handled the phone: daintily holding the device between his thumb and forefinger and allowing the phone to hang from his fingers as if he were holding something fragile and precious. He dialed a number.

"Hello, Police?" He said into the phone, "There's been an attack on Misa Amane near her home. Do you know the address? Good."

"Thank you so much." Misa smiled, "What is your name?"

"My name is Hideki Ryuga."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
